WEE WOO
WEE WOO is the debut song of PRISTIN. It is the title track for their first mini-album, Hi! Pristin and is the group's most popular song to-date. Lyrics Hangul= Wee woo, wee woo, wee We are Pristin 안녕 나는 우리 집의 Princess (아야야야) 모험을 좋아해 (아야야야) Hoo~ 너라는 풍선을 불어보고 싶어 (아야야야) 팡! 터트려보면 뭐가 있을까? 나 좋단 애들 줄을 섰는데 Oh 왜 왜 그 줄에 넌 왜 안 서 있는 건데 Oh 왜 왜 아 눈부셔, 내 맘 부셔 You’re my super, super hero 아 눈부셔, 내 맘 부셔 You’re my super hero Ring ring 여보세요 지금 앰뷸런스 한 대 보내주세요 너와 눈 마주치면 띵 어지러워 좋아해 널 좋아해 Boo boo 두근두근 뛰는 내 심장이 두근 좋아해 아주 많이 Boo boo 너를 볼 때 내 마음 Wee woo, wee woo, wee Wee woo, wee woo, wee 위험 위험해 Wee woo, wee woo, wee 기다리고 있어 너를 보니 미쳐 내 마음은 시속 100Km 나는 맘 먹었어 너를 갖고 싶어 지금 지금 딱 거기 있어 나 좋단 애들 줄을 섰는데 Oh 왜 왜 그 줄에 넌 왜 안 서 있는 건데 Oh 왜 왜 아 눈부셔, 내 맘 부셔 You’re my super, super hero 아 눈부셔, 내 맘 부셔 You’re my super hero Ring ring 여보세요 지금 앰뷸런스 한 대 보내주세요 너와 눈 마주치면 띵 어지러워 좋아해 널 좋아해 Boo boo 두근두근 뛰는 내 심장이 두근 좋아해 아주 많이 Boo boo 너를 볼 때 내 마음 Wee woo, wee woo, wee Wee woo, wee woo, wee 위험 위험해 Wee woo, wee woo, wee 요술 램프 베베 문질러 너를 이뤄달라고 주문을 걸어 해님 달님 별님 모두에게 주문을 건다 주문이 걸렸나 확인해 보자 좋아해 널 좋아해 Boo boo 두근두근 뛰는 내 심장이 두근 좋아해 아주 많이 Boo boo 너를 볼 때 내 마음 결/은 쏟아지고 있어 Wee woo, wee woo, wee 위험 위험해 Wee woo, wee woo, wee Wee woo, wee woo, wee |-| Romanization= Wee woo, wee woo, wee We are Pristin annyeong naneun uri jibui Princess (ayayaya) moheomeul johahae (ayayaya) Hoo~ neoraneun pungseoneul buleobogo sipeo (ayayaya) pang! teoteuryeobomyeon mwoga isseulkka? na johdan aedeul juleul seotneunde Oh wae wae geu jule neon wae an seo itneun geonde Oh wae wae a nunbusyeo, nae mam busyeo You’re my super, super hero a nunbusyeo, nae mam busyeo You’re my super hero Ring ring yeoboseyo jigeum aembyulleonseu han dae bonaejuseyo neowa nun majuchimyeon tting eojireowo johahae neol johahae Boo boo dugeundugeun ttwineun nae simjangi dugeun johahae aju manhi Boo boo neoreul bol ttae nae maeum Wee woo, wee woo, wee Wee woo, wee woo, wee wiheom wiheomhae Wee woo, wee woo, wee gidarigo isseo neoreul boni michyeo nae maeumeun sisok 100Km naneun mam meokeosseo neoreul gatgo sipeo jigeum jigeum ttak geogi isseo na johdan aedeul juleul seotneunde Oh wae wae geu jule neon wae an seo itneun geonde Oh wae wae a nunbusyeo, nae mam busyeo You’re my super, super hero a nunbusyeo, nae mam busyeo You’re my super hero Ring ring yeoboseyo jigeum aembyulleonseu han dae bonaejuseyo neowa nun majuchimyeon tting eojireowo johahae neol johahae Boo boo dugeundugeun ttwineun nae simjangi dugeun johahae aju manhi Boo boo neoreul bol ttae nae maeum Wee woo, wee woo, wee Wee woo, wee woo, wee wiheom wiheomhae Wee woo, wee woo, wee yosul raempeu bebe munjilleo neoreul irwodallago jumuneul geoleo haenim dalnim byeolnim moduege jumuneul geonda jumuni geollyeotna hwakinhae boja johahae neol johahae Boo boo dugeundugeun ttwineun nae simjangi dugeun johahae aju manhi Boo boo neoreul bol ttae nae maeum Kyul/Eun ssodajigo isseo Wee woo, wee woo, wee wiheom wiheomhae Wee woo, wee woo, wee Wee woo, wee woo, wee Videos Music Video= |-| Teasers= |-| Choreography= Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:Hi! Pristin